Death Can't Stop Me
by LunacyTenma
Summary: This is a redo of my story "Not Even Death Can Hold Me Back" When Mugetsu wants someone to die, nothing can stop him. Maybe he'll get a few scars here and there, but as long as he makes his goal everything is just fine. T to be safe.
1. The Mikado Goon

Rue- Okay, I'm going to rewrite this story and make it a lot better than it used to be. I'll also try to continue it with help from you guys. Thanks!

x-x-x-x

"Is it dead?"

"No. He's still breathing, though he is in critical condition. These burn marks came from a ship, and his breathing isn't right due to floating through space for so long. It looks like he's a Mikado goon." The girl rolled her eyes at the male, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let's just get him back to full health before we judge," she hissed. The male nodded, grabbing tools to begin.

The body twitched under pressure. When there was painful cuts or stitching it yelped out in protest. Soon enough, the male pulled away and placed the tools on a tray at his side. When all the tools were in place the tray was pulled into a hole in the wall. The hole closed up, leaving it look completely normal.

The two of them stared, standing on both sides of the operating table, waiting for the person to move. Nothing.

After a while, they were about to give up. But then, the hand twitched. It clenched into a fist before the patient's eyes flew open.

"Where am I!"

The patient sat up, short but still braided hair following. A hand flew to his face, noticing the mask had been removed. Then noticing the scars left from burns.

"You! You did this to me!" he yelled, grabbing the male's collar. The male's eyes widened, though he was used to this from patients it still worried him.

"N-No! I found you like this! I swear! I was just helping you!" The girl stared a moment before pushing the patient off of the doctor.

"What's your name." She stated it more than asked, obviously not afraid of him.

"I'm Mugetsu! Now I demand you tell me how to get home!" The male clenched an angry fist close to his chest as the other hand propped him up.

"Home? Where is your home?" The male asked. Mugetsu glared at him, particularly not liking him.

"Mikado Corp." Both the male and the female gasped, taking a step back. Mugetsu raised a brow and chuckled. "I'm guessing you're a rival company?" The girl glared, hate filling every movement of hers. She grabbed a knife off of one of her shelves and ran at Mugetsu.

This made him laugh even more. He jumped up and off of the table, ninja movements still part of his fighting style. He finally landed to teh ground and grabbed her from behind, taking the knife as well.

A few screams were all that was heard before Mugetsu escaped the metallic building.


	2. Change Of Plans?

Step after step, echo after echo, he made his way down the hallway. Short breaths followed, and soon enough they came to a sudden stop, leaving silence to take over. The door was so close, so he jumped from behind the wall and ran for it, pushing open the door quick enough to assure no one would see him. Not even cameras.

Outside was dark, chilly. Mugetsu twitched slightly as a drop of rain hit his head. Soon enough he was screaming and shaking his fist at the sky in an attempt to stop the cold water from falling. Needless to say, it failed. Leaving him cursing, growling and sometimes shouting.

He knew all of this anger wasn't simply from the familiar droplets that pelted him, nor was it about the people whom died a very early death. In fact, that part made him happy. It simply couldn't be any of that. He climbed into up a large pillar fast and sat crossed legged. Now, he would think.

What was the cause of this anger? Mikado..._Dominique...**SION!**_ The male growled, angrily punching the pillar of stone and causing a few cracks. He needed a plan, he needed information, and he needed to kill. He needed to kill so much.

If that was a rival company, they surely had information on Mikado, Computers, and memory chips. If he went back in and found a computer he could hack Mikado, then track Dominique who would more likely then not be with Sion.

"Watch out disgusting swine... I'm coming after you."

x-x-x-x

A slight movement made Sion glance into the bushes, glaring. He knew it was the rain, but he needed to be sure. Volt came up behind with Kou, a soft chatter from the two brought Sion at a bit more ease.

"Come on kid, nothing is going to happen. Go meet Dominique, we've got things here." Sion turned to them, blue eyes a bit wide.

"Really? You Sure?" Kou nodded, confirming it.

"We have no lives, this is it. Go have some fun." Sion grinned, nodding as well.

"Thanks guys! I promise I'll pay you back!" Sion then began running, only looking back once to wave.

A while passed, Kou was taking Sion's door, and Volt had the front. After Sion had been gone for what seemed like an eternity, and both boys had nothing to do. When the building came to a close, they became suspicious. By this time Dominique and Sion would have come and asked them to let them stay a while. But they were probably alright, right?

x-x-x-x

She waited. Like she promised, even if he was late she'd stay. Even if it was raining, she'd stay. It was so late that not even animals scampered the ground any longer. But she'd stay, because it was a promise to the male who'd saved her from multiple kidnappings. It was to Sion. She began to feel sad, shuffling her feet no longer kept her content. Had he changed his mind and gotten other plans?

x-x-x-x

Rue- Okay, I know where I'm going with this story :) Expect more chapters later this week! Hope you guys like! Once I get past chapter four I will delete the old story. Or, one of you can have it. I really don't care. If I could I'd burn it at a bonfire party and dance over the ashes while chanting...


	3. A Walk To The Park

Rue- Sorry. I forgot I was redoing the story! Well, I'm more just updating cus I'm bored. No one is really reading it anyways xD Well, fiment of my imagination. have fun reading this.

x-x-x-x

A walk to the park turned out to be so much more than just that. It turned into a struggle for life, a battle for freedom, and a visit from an old enemy.

He looked at the ground as he walked, a small feeling of paranoia creeping in as the bushes rustled more than they should have. He gave a glance back every now and then, assuring that no one was there. Giving himself a false sense of comfort. Thats when it happened.

An audible /woosh/ came, one from a sword drawn from its sheath. Sion immediately jumped forward, somersaulting forward then looking back. It was none other than the main enemy of Sion's entire group, Mugetsu.

"How-!" He had little time to yell out his own question before the crazy ninja began attacking wildly. Sion dodged every attack, no room for him to get in a kick or a punch.

Mugetsu began laughing wildly, attacking from left and right.

Sion noticed a large scar, a burn, that covered the entire left side of his face-and looked as if it went further down his body. The black, tight cloth his it though, leaving Sion in complete confusion.

Just as Sion drifted into thought he began to yell out in pain.

Mugetsu had gotten him.

He held his arm, trying his hardest not to make anymore noise than necessary.

"I'm taking you captive Sion. Then I'm killing you after merciless torture. The entire time I was going about it wrong, taking that disgusting Cyborg you oh-so-totally-love. No, you're powerless without your group of idiots." He grinned, watching as every time he took a step closer to the wounded boy he'd scoot back, trying to get away. Mugetsu pulled out a small device and clicked a few buttons before a bright, blue light came from it, engulfing the two males before they vanished.

x-x-x-x

"Something is wrong, you guys. Sion never showed up, and he's not with you. He's not even showing up on my radar!" Dominique's eyes began sad, and she probably would have cried if she wasn't a machine. She sat down on the wet ground, head in her hands.

"Kou, I think you know as well as I do what happened." Volt stated. Kou nodded.

"Dominique, we've been expecting Mugetsu to come back and-"

She glared, "You expected his WORST enemy to come back and you didn't him, or I? You two are horrible. How could you do this to him! He was your FRIEND!" She got up, a large gun-like thing growing out of her arm as she pointed it towards Kou.

Volt put his hands up, trying to calm her down but before he could speak he was interrupted.

"Hello disgusting earth swine."

A transmission.


End file.
